Fuck Thee
Bitch Puddin' raps about how Jamal always tries to make it seem like Ro Ro's the bad guy when it comes to their arguments. Lyrics ''1: Ay, hoe, look like I'm going after him Shat on him, and his life really grim Bitch, I ain't talking 'bout your stench But you acting like I'm fucking speaking French Here go Bitch Puddin's spells, fall in a trench Ran over like a 75th wench This man act like every one is his bitch Unlike Ro, he know not to try that shit I'll kill him, I don't need a billion, nor a lot Mistreated Ro, and he think that I forgot Cut off his testes, not attached to his cock Won't be having babies without a fucking cock Chorus: Ay, hoe, I been spawned, bitch, you been conned I'm not all brawn, you best get gone I mean I been Kahn, B. Brothers formed He keep on fucking Ro Ro, like that bitch's song I-I-I been spawned, bitch, you been conned I'm not all brawn, you best get gone Ay, hoe, I stepped forth, bitch, don't fast forward We say "fuck thee", don't go jack off 1: Oh, he's trying it. He's painting Ro out to be the bad guy Well it's the last time you're gonna see a bad guy get revenge like him 2: I went and chopped his chopstick, Ro Ro took his shit just to suck dick Jamal's always bullshit. Kill him, hoe, fuck that dumb bitch How many times he gotta put Ro in distress I gotta beat him and show him who is the best A home wrecker, gonna show his ass a mess His ass an atheist, ain't nothing getting blessed Bitch, it's Ms. Wang, yes, it's Ms. Wang Bitch, it's Ms. Wang, this is Ms. Wang Russian scents on, Kracken tents on Call me Hydra, eight heads, not one Bitch, it's Ms. Wang, yes, I'm Ms. Wang This is Ms. Wang? Nah, это том... In a fandom, I'm so random "How many bros. are there?" What? Six kings, hun 2: He hates bitches like me! He hates bitches like me! Cause I'll go in his fucking bookbag And become the bad guy, fuck thee Chorus: Ay, hoe, I been spawned, bitch, you been conned I'm not all brawn, you best get gone I mean I been Kahn, B. Brothers formed He keep on fucking Ro Ro, like that bitch's song I-I-I been spawned, bitch, you been conned I'm not all brawn, you best get gone Ay, hoe, I stepped forth, bitch, don't fast forward We say "fuck thee", don't go jack off Outro: He won't survive, ''die, hunger, I'll deprive Skin his ass alive, it's my lifestyle He won't survive, die, hunger, I'll deprive Skin his ass alive, it's my lifestyle He'll wish he was bi, that way he wouldn't die Give Ro Ro your dick, and I'll keep you alive Trivia * "Fuck thee" is another way of saying "Fuck you". * "Ay, hoe, look like I'm going after him. "Shat on him, and his life really grim," means that after constant rebuttals from Bitch Puddin', Jamal's life is now depressing, having burned his journal, cutting his deck of cards with knives, and destroying his $800 family ring. * When B.P. says, "Bitch, I ain't talking 'bout your stench," he's referencing to how Ro Ro said Jamal smells like something old. * "Here go Bitch Puddin's spells, fall in a trench," references to when Bitch Puddin's upset but lazy, he usually opens a portal under his opponents, dropping them into a Netherrealm pit of stalagmites. * When B.P. says, "This man act like every one is his bitch," he's saying how Jamal expects everyone to do what he says or accept what he does to them but when it happens to him, there's a problem. * When B.P. says, "I'll kill him, I don't need a billion, nor a lot," he's saying he'll basically kill Jamal for free and doesn't need anyone to pay him for it. * "Ay, hoe, I been spawned, bitch, you been conned. I'm not all brawn, you best get gone," means that B.P. has been called, and he uses girls to con Jamal. He also explains that he's not the stereotypical jock -- dumb, but powerful, but that he's powerful and cunning. * When B.P. says, "Russian scents on, Kracken tents on," he references his ability to speak Russian, and shortens tentacles to "tents" to reference how powerful his tentacles are. * "Call me Hydra, eight heads, not one," references how all together, there are eight second generation Kahn boys: Ro Ro, Ice, Loveolas, Jabari, Jake, Mace, Ace, & Bitch Puddin'. * When B.P. says, "Bitch, it's Ms. Wang, yes, it's Ms. Wang," he's referencing to how Ro Ro's Mandarin teacher is a powerful person and is known to be somewhat aggressive. * "это том..." is a Russian phrase, meaning "This is Tom," which B.P. uses sarcastically. * ""How many bros. are there?" What? Six kings, hun," references the six main B. Brothers -- Ro Ro, Jake, B.P., Mace, Ace, & Loveolas. * "Cause I'll go in his fucking bookbag. And become the bad guy, fuck thee," means that B.P. will go into Jamal's bookbag, take his tablet (the next thing Ro Ro hopes to destroy if triggered) and break it.